Desequilibrio de la balanza
by Howling at the new moon
Summary: Jean Grey se enfrenta a nuevas sensaciones que considera incorrectas. Surge el viejo y conocido dilema de el chico malo o el bueno.


La suave briza de la mañana acarició la delicada piel de la pelirroja, rozando su mejilla. La joven se quejó un segundo y al voltearse un rayo de sol dio sobre sus ojos verdes, y como por arte de magia su sueño y pereza desapareció. Aun en la cama y sin abrir los ojos estiró su cuerpo y de inmediato sintió que algo faltaba, sin abrir los ojos se percató de la ausencia de un familiar aroma que no estaba presente.

**Jean:** -Scott- murmuró.

Olvidando por completo su ritual de la mañana se levantó cubriendo su cuerpo con una suave y blanca sabana, estaba decidida en ir a su búsqueda. Se dirigió a la ventana y apoyó suavemente la mano sobre el cristal y miró a través para ver si se encontraba en los alrededores del jardín pero su búsqueda no dio resultado, no estaba ahí. Suspiró. De repente en el cristal se refleja una silueta roja que no era la de su cabello. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha velocidad y su ser se llenó de dicha. Se volteó con un rostro sereno y él la recibió con una cálida sonrisa. La joven pelirroja sintió que sucumbiría a sus pies pero a la vez su sonría la mantenía a flote.

**Scott:** -Hey, ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?- Su voz masculina podía contener una serenidad que sólo ella entendía, era grave pero a la vez dulce y segura. La llenaba de armonía.

**Jean:** -Sólo te estaba buscando…- dijo y sonrió de lado volviendo a sentarse en el borde de la cama. De inmediato sintió como la figura de su amado se acercaba lentamente hacia ella hasta rodear su cintura con los brazos desde atrás.

**Scott:** Deberías descansar… Hoy tenemos entrenamiento- dejó un suave beso sobre su hombro izquierdo y apoyó el mentón en el mismo lugar –N o puedes faltar… Eso sería grave- con sus dedos acarició la piel de su brazo con lentitud, unos movimientos que dejaban una estela ardiente que le causaba escalofríos.

**Jean:** Que se enteren de que pasaste la noche en mi habitación sería más grave. ¿Tengo razón, no?- sonrió con suficiencia y altanería.

**Scott:** Digamos que es igual de grave… Pero no tendían modo de enterarse de que estuve acá… -la recostó nuevamente y con suavidad sobre la cama. Se posicionó sobre ella dispuesto a hacer un recorrido de besos sobre su cuerpo- Tenemos unas horas antes de que todos se despierten –besó su mentón y comenzó a subir hasta que la puerta es golpeada constantemente.

**Kurt:** Scott, sabemos que estás ahí y tenemos el recinto rodeado –dijo el elfo azulado y de acento alemán- si no sales de ahí en 20 segundos le avisaremos a Logan de la situación que tenemos acá.

**Kitty:** O perfectamente podemos entrar nosotros y arruinar el momento –una mano atravesó la pared y les hizo una cómica y amigable señal de saludo.

El joven mutante de cabello castaño se puso de pie y le dio una última mirada a su compañera de ojos verdes suspirando pesadamente, apoyó la mano en el picaporte para abrir con mucha resignación como si del peor castigo se tratara.

**Scott:** Está bien, me entrego –apoyó ambas manos tras su cabeza tal como si se tratara de la policía.

**Kurt:** Vamos, amigo. ¡Todos te están esperando! –dijo con entusiasmo y cierta prisa por empujarlo a fuera de la habitación.

**Kitty:** Dense prisa, caballero. Ah, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente –le giñó un ojo y desapareció junto con su amado.

La joven telepata se recostó sobre la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana nuevamente. Vio su ropa repartida por el piso y varios objetos desordenados, fuera de su lugar, y sonrió ampliamente. Había llegado la hora de levantarse pero no quería hacerlo. Deseaba quedarse ahí para siempre pero le faltaba la esencia del joven líder, su mejor amigo que pasó a ser más que eso. Se quedó unos momentos respirando lentamente y para mantener la paz y procedió a vestirse con un simple vestido para aprovechar los rayos del sol. A penas se asomó por la puerta se encontró con la varonil figura de un hombre feroz que la hizo suspirar de sorpresa. Se sintió débil e inferior.

**Jean:** Logan… Casi me das un susto de muerte –apoyó una mano sobre su propio pecho para tratar de calmar sus descontrolados latidos de corazón.

**Logan:** Niña pelirroja, el profesor me mandó a buscar los… -su frase quedó inconclusa. Olfateó un par de veces y gruñó al detectar un aroma que no correspondía a la habitación de la telepata, uno que no debía estar en ninguna parte del instituto. Miró fijamente a la joven y notó como se ponía nerviosa de inmediato- Cyclops…

**Jean:** Sí, pasó por acá hace unos minutos hoy –tenía un obvio rubor carmesí en las mejillas y sin percatarse mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo- ¿Para qué me necesitaba el profesor? –bajó la vista.

**Logan:** Necesita analizar los informes de los nuevos estudiantes para su 3 mes de prueba de entrenamiento –aclaró sin mucho ánimo por el desagradable aroma que inundaba todo el espacio pero no podía negar que disfrutaba del dulce aroma que emanaba la pelirroja por si sola. El también apartó la vista.

**Jean:** Oh, cierto. Dame un momento –se sentía incomoda con los pensamientos que la mente de su tutor "gritaba". Sabía que él no podía evitarlos, que ni si quiera podía controlarlos. Caminó hacía su habitación nuevamente y se inclinó para recoger las carpetas que debía entregar. Sudaba un poco y esto debido a que sabía que él vigilaba todos sus movimientos, podía notarlo sin siquiera leer su mente. Cuando la pelirroja se volvió hacia la puerta se encontró con sus ojos y su fiera mirada, le entregó las carpetas con torpeza y nerviosismo.

**Jean:** Espero que esté todo en orden –su tono de voz era bajo pero él pudo oírla y aunque hubiera hablado más bajo hubiera logrado oír cada palabra con claridad.

**Logan:** Espero que sí –tomó todo y se marchó dejándola con mucha confusión. La joven sentía que todo su mundo se tambaleaba y desplomaba a sus pies por lo que se aferró al marco de la puerta con fuerza desmedida para no caer. Segunda vez en una hora que experimentaba ésta sensación, pero ambas de diferente modo, por diferentes motivos y con diferentes hombres. Sus pensamientos se volvieron enredados, inadecuados, impropios y bastante incorrectos que no debería estar experimentando.

**Jean:** No, todo está mal otra vez –Exclamó.


End file.
